The present disclosure relates to functionalized carbon nanotubes. These functionalized carbon nanotubes have potential uses as fillers in polymeric materials, and more specifically, have applications as impact modifiers and/or flame retardants in polymeric materials.
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have been previously explored as filler materials to impart properties to polymeric materials and resins. Nanocomposite materials incorporating CNTs are known in which the CNTs are simply mixed or blended with a matrix resin material, similar in concept to existing carbon fiber composites. A variety of functionalized or modified CNTs have been developed. These functionalized CNTs have, in some instances, been covalently bonded to polymeric matrix resins, but can have separate applications as well. Of particular concern is the use of filler materials to impart improved performance to composite materials with respect to ignition resistance, flame resistance, and/or impact resistance.